


707 x Sin (as in the name not the act, it's fluff I swear)

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: WARNING : IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED 707'S ROUTE, DO IT FIRST OR BE VERY MILDLY SPOILED AND PROBABLY CONFUSED! It's set sometime after the Secret ending.MC (named Sin in this) is sick, and has her hubby take care of her <3~Krem





	707 x Sin (as in the name not the act, it's fluff I swear)

The morning sunlight came to invade Sin's tired eyes. She didn't sleep very well for some reason. As she sat up, opening her eyes, her vision spun a little. She quickly laid back down. Saeyoung was already up - sitting on the bed with his laptop. When he saw Sin move, he looked to her.  
"Morning sleepyhead." He smiled.  
"Morning..." Sin groaned. She felt like crap - and just wanted to go back to sleep, "What time is it...?" She rubbed her eyes.  
"It's 10 AM right now." Saeyoung answered, "I wasn't sure you'd wake up in time for our date!" He chuckled a little.  
"Did I really sleep that late?" Sin groaned, putting her hand to her head.  
"Yeah.. Are you... feeling okay? You look a little pale."  
"I dunno... I feel all woozy..."  
"Stay here - I'll get you some water." Saeyoung plopped his laptop on the bed and went into the kitchen. Sin just curled up under the blankets. It felt a little colder without him next to her.  
Saeyoung seemed to take a bit long for a glass of water and Sin could hear him talking on the phone. She strained her ears to make out what he was saying.  
"Come on! You gotta help me! I dunno how to do this kinda thing. What? Of course I can make soup, why?... Oooh. Yeah, okay. Thanks Madam Vanderwood~!” Saeyoung took a couple more minutes before returning to bed with a small bowl of soup and a glass of water. He set the bowl and cup on the bedside table. He helped Sin sit up - before giving them to her carefully. Sin looked into the soup. It was alphabet soup, and for some reason, Saeyoung felt the need to spell out 'space bab'  
"Space bab?" Sin looked up at Saeyoung in confusion and his face turned red. He nervously scratched his cheek and laughed,  
"I couldn't find another 'e'! I swear I know how to spell!" He smiled in embarrassment. Sin laughed too,  
"It's fine - I'll be your space bab from now on~" The two of them chuckled. Sin quietly ate her soup as Saeyoung sat next to her in bed. After a comfortable silence, he spoke,  
"You know, Sin..." Saeyoung's voice was quiet, but he smiled to her, "You've been doing really good lately, with... you know, staying strong and everything. I'm really proud of you." Saeyoung said and meant this from the bottom of his heart - and it showed in his voice. Sin blushed a bit - wanting to kiss Saeyoung. Though, she didn't want to get him sick. She put her bowl of soup on the side table, since it was still a bit too hot to eat very much. Saeyoung just chuckled, kissing her cheek,  
"That's for how hard you've been working~!"  
"S-Saeyoung! You'll get sick too.."  
"Hm... well, we dunno if you have a fever, do we?" He gently pressed his forehead to Sin's. She blushed as he grinned, "No fever, which means... I can kiss you all I want, right?" He kissed Sin's nose. Her cheeks turned pink - but she couldn't help smiling. She kissed his cheek right back - and he did the same. They went back and forth like this until Saeyoung pulled Sin into a cuddle-hug.  
"I love you..." He almost whispered. Sin felt warm and fluffy with him - nuzzling her head into his chest. The two stayed that way - neither of them feeling the need to break this wonderful embrace. Saeyoung gently rubbed his hand up and down Sin's back. She could feel her eyes closing as she drifted back to sleep.  
She felt a lot better already.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, Sin
> 
> ~Krem


End file.
